guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regina Buenaobra
Speculation and discussion of other people's personal life is not cool nor fair. Jumping to conclusions and making assumptions based on circumstantial evidence is a violation of the values behind GW:NPA, even if nobody is actually "flaming". Please keep that in mind in all future discussions. Archived Topics Archive 1- Side conversations Mass Censorship This was relevant to the community and there was considered argument from concerned parties. This should be reinstated in my opinion. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 80.192.60.20 ( ) }. :It is located in the archive link above. -- Sk8 (T/ 22:21, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::You want to rez that shitstorm? How was it helping the community? At the point it got to, it was all pointing fingers and he-said-she-said and "you're a crappy parent" and nonsense. I think it's fair to establish that statements about someone without proof is unfair. Just because person x'' joins movement ''y which is stereotypically full of z'''s doesn't mean that person ''x is a z''. Ezekial Riddle 03:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Unless person y is me or Maui lol Lost-Blue 03:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Gah, do I have to include exceptions in my example? Ezekial Riddle 04:03, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Community Relations Manager A lot of her articles are very offensive. I'm disappointed at her appointment to this position and I hope she doesn't let her prejudices affect the community. Comments like "Have you heard how immature guys talk to each other? Quite honestly, it’s embarrassing, ridiculous, and stupid. Why would I want to be a part of that?"http://acidforblood.net/2007/05/31/i-reject-the-big-boys/ fill me with worry when she's supposed to interact with the community, most of whom are teenage boys. -- Useve 16:22, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure that siting a source of hers from almost a year ago justifies your concerns. Why does that comment bother you anyways? A good portion of gaming community consists of immature players. I think alot of statements made in that article are valid. -- '''Sk8' (T/ 15:37, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Unless you're saying you're an immature guy, why is that statement offensive? It's a fact, considering they're immature guys. The only offensive things being said are the countless moronic things being said about Regina for no reason whatsoever. The way certain members of this community have acted towards her makes me extremely disappointed in the player base of my favourite online game, and in humanity in general. Capcom 18:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Please read the big yellow box at the top of this page.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:33, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm 12 and I stopped acting immaturely about a month ago. Thinking all men are immature is stupid IMO, but let the feminists live. 15:33, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Anon finds this statement to be funny. Proceed. Use of photo lol I forgot we even had a community person cause she hasn't done crap. I miss Gaile =We need a community manager that isn't "bored" with the game. Honestly, I thought the whole point of a community manager was to interact with the community, not look at a forum or something once every couple of months. And if she gets payed for this, that's uber ghey. [[User:Mitch Spiritslayer|Mitch Spiritslayer] 21:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I totally agree, we do need a new community manager who interacts with and advocates for the community. Start a petitionTruemyths 23:35, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :bullshit, she is awesome, honest and interacts with the community - Wuhy 02:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Where? I've heard of plenty of Gaile sightings and saw lots of screenies from her. I think I only heard about Regina here coming on the game once.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::She actually came on to the game? I'm surprised, and that's a bad thing. rede | 10:03, 21 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I never even knew there was a replacement for Gaile. I'm just a casual player and I seen Gaile twice ingame yet I've never even heard of her replacement till now. In fact, I was directed here from an auction on guru. It seems someone is selling a mask customized to her (must be worth millions... to Wuhy). Filling Gaile's shoes must have seemed like the impossible because she evidently hasn't even tried. She must be Wuhy's girlfriend or something... I wonder what different approach she will have after the release of GW2. Maybe it's Gaile's fault for being so awesome. Or maybe this Regina just sux... 10:22, December 4, 2009 (UTC)